Talk:Corazón de Ballena/@comment-37841507-20190501180007/@comment-38106116-20190502101700
Merilwen definitely has the, relatively, best childhood out of the rest of guild. Including Egbert despite his unexplored backstory. Though, he pretty much insinuated that it wasn't the best, and wasn't at all sad leaving his homestead behind. From what I gather, it seems Merilwen has been a bit alone during her time in the forest. Since during her backstory she seems to leave out any info about her family, and just soley focuses on Simon, and that they were the best of friends. So... maybe, just maybe, she also did not have the best family experience. I dunno. She seems to be too glad to just talk about her cat friend, than any relatives. And the way she talked about her backstory, too. It sounds like she was just alone in the woods. Hunting for herself, selling some of it in the market, and most probably taking care of nature, as shown when she talked about that haphazardly dumped barbed wire. And not to mention she's also quite all too ready in joining this odd group, and doesn't seem to go anywhere else after their first encounter. No going back to her homestead to talk to her parents about these people she went on an adventure with, or saying farewell. She just hung around. Which makes me think she really, really 'appreciates '''the company. Like, maybe she's been in those woods all alone, and, subsequently, felt lonely. And when she became friends with Simon she was glad, and happy, that there's somebody else with her to confide in, to just... talk. Seeing how she can commune with animals, she probably did. And when he died... Yeah... Perhaps behind that youthful face, and those bright eyes that have witnessed generations of trees grow and die, lay a lonesome wood-elf, aching for companionship. Just some friends. So that she may never feel that cold isolation she has felt for years. It's a horrible thing, feeling alone in a crowd. As a wood-elf druid, she pretty much is alone in a crowd. Ever wonder why she hates any unjust animal cruelty despite herself being a huntress? She goes for the quick kill. She uses a bow. Trained herself with it to be accurate. Straight through the head. Just a brief second of pain. And that's it. She respects nature, yes, that is the reason. But perhaps there's a second part to that. Perhaps when she was still young (relatively to an elf) and naive, still learning the ways of the druid, she was having trouble with one of her hunts. Getting frustrated, needing that food for herself. This is the first time she would even use it, but she does have druidic powers, perhaps she could commune with one, lull them to calmness, and go for the kill while their guard is down. They're just animals, and while she respects them, she's not expecting any higher thought. And so she goes with this plan, finding a deer. She talks to it. It freezes and quickly looks at her, unmoving. ''"Hey, it's working." ''She thought to herself with a smile. She comes closer, saying calming words. The deer, confused, just kept staring at her as she slowly makes her way to him. And then... she strikes! And finds herself shrieking. Deafened, not by the deer's animal cries, but the all too understandble screams she's hearing in her head. A dreadful pair. A nauseating amalgamation. Something that she would never like to hear again. She was still quite young at the time. She didn't know better. She stopped hunting for quite a long time because of it. But now she's older, nearing a hundred, and those years gave her some experience. She understands things better now. And while she continues to hunt, she now does it with utmost respect, and consideration. That memory would sometimes resurface, especially whenever an animal is unjustly hurt. At first that memory would make her stomach churn, and would sometimes prompt her to vomit, but the years gave her time to move past it. She no longer detests the memory, and now consider it a valueable lesson she unknowingly needed. Yet still, despite all that, it's still a bad memory. She would still rather not be reminded of it. Anyway, that's my headcanon. She's lonely, and has a traumatizing memory of her first commune with animals, which gives her a more fleshed out reason as to why she really hates it when people are cruel to animals, other than "Because it's bad!". Which is a fair reason, don't get me wrong. But I like giving characters a bit of depth. Sorry, but a theme I'm getting from the Oxventure is sad backstories, and family problems, and I'm subconsiously applying it with my headcanons. On the case of Percy's mother, in my headcanon, she... died. Implied! That is. Since no one knows where she went, what happened, or just why. Ol' Milquetoast doesn't seem to talk about her when he was speaking to Cora on the ship. Nothing like, "Come home now, Percy. Your Mother's been worried sick." Or anything like that. I mean, if the dad's a dick, then usually the nice one is the mother, and Percy would then become a bit of a mama's boy in that sense, and that would prompt Corazon to at least give his request another consideration, as he would rightfully be concerned for his mother's wellbeing and mental/emotional state. Heck! There's even nothing from Corazon himself. No, "By the way... H-how... How's Mother doing?" Before Lord Milquetoast left. Just completely left out. Which makes me think that the topic is a... ''sore subject. Something tragic perhaps, considering how neither father nor son would even mention her. Also, with Corazon being a Spanish word, I like to think she was Spanish as well, which gave Percy that inspiration on how to name himself. In my headcanon I've named her Alma del mar, which means Soul of the Sea, (which could also just be a title/stage name, much like how Corazon is in a sense a stage name/title.). Which, when paired, becomes Corazón y Alma. Heart & Soul. The Heart & Soul of Lord Milquetoast. Unfortunately, the Soul is gone, and the Heart went out to sea. Leaving him... alone... empty. YOU GET A SAD BACKSTORY! YOU GET A SAD BACKSTORY! EVERYONE GETS A SAD BACKSTORY!